


Scenic View

by Jestana



Series: Femslash February 2019 [27]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 15:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17942600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: One of the best things about traveling with the Doctor is the view.





	Scenic View

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Femslash February. The prompt is 'space'.

"Is it safe to sit there?" Yasmin asked, holding tightly to the doors of the TARDIS.

The Doctor glanced over her shoulder at Yasmin. "'Course it is! I wouldn't be sitting here, otherwise." She scooted over and patted the now-empty spot beside her. "Come join me."

"Are you sure?" Even as she asked, Yasmin edged forward and slowly sat down, her feet dangling over the edge of the TARDIS into space.

Grinning, the Doctor nudged Yasmin with her shoulder. "Yep. Atmospheric shield around the TARDIS. Keeps us in and the vacuum of space out."

"That... doesn't sound quite right, but correct all the same," Yasmin mused, finally taking in the view around them. She couldn't have stopped her soft gasp of surprise and awe if she'd tried. Not that she had. It was nothing but stars all around them. Without the light pollution from Earth or her atmosphere, everything was so much clearer and closer. Softly, she breathed, "It's beautiful, Doctor."

She could hear the grin in the Doctor's voice when she replied, "Yeah. Sometimes it's nice to sit and just take it all in."

"Yeah, I've seen a lot with you, Doctor, but somehow, this is the best of it," Yasmin told her, not taking her eyes off the view.

When she felt the Doctor take her hand, she held it tight. "I hoped you'd say that, Yaz."


End file.
